1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacker with a connecting conveyor which connects the stacker with a conveying unit which delivers the material to be conveyed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stackers with connecting conveyors are known. The connecting conveyors provide the connection between the stacker and another conveying unit. This conveying unit may be a tripper car or a bucket wheel excavator or another large conveying unit, such as, a transporter bridge or the like.
It is known in the art to support this connecting conveyor on the other conveying unit by means of a roller rocker which is movable toward all sides. Thus, the two units connected by the connecting conveyor can be moved relative to each other to a certain extent.
It is further known in the art to provide the stacker with a connecting conveyor whose free end is supported by means of a roller rocker on a separate crawler-type vehicle. In that case, the end of the connecting conveyor projects underneath the transfer point of the delivering conveying unit.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a stacker with a connecting conveyor in which it is possible in a simple manner to select between a support for the connecting conveyor by the delivering conveying unit and a support for the connecting conveyor by a crawler-type vehicle. The structural weight of such a unit is to be as small as possible. In addition, it should be possible without difficulties to effect a switch between the two types of support of the connecting conveyor.